Friends Forever?
by iloveorangesoda
Summary: Lizzie & Gordo share an intimate moment. Will a relationship follow? PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. The Kiss

~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show. Disney does, whoop whoop for them. Don't sue me.  
  
Note: I know that Lizzie kissed that one dude, but let's just ignore that for the sake of the story, k? LoL  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie finished fixing her hair, tying the blonde strands into a floppy bun on the top of her head. Loose locks hung down on the sides. She put on a layer of lip gloss, then took her bangles from their case. She had just finished sliding them onto her wrist when the phone rang.  
  
She checked the caller id, then answered "Hey Gordo."  
  
"Lizzie? Bad news. Miranda can't make it," Gordo said.  
  
"Why not?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about her parents dragging her to her cousins' house or something. I could barely hear her. There were some kids screaming in Spanish," Gordo said. "Still wanna go to the movies?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Miranda didn't really want to watch the movie anyways," Lizzie said. "See ya there in 15 minutes!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Be good," Lizzie's mom instructed as she let her daughter out of the car in front of the theater.  
  
"Yes mom," Lizzie rolled her eyes with a smile. "Love you," she leaned back into the car for a hug before climbing out and closing the door.  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo called. He was standing in line already, waiting to buy tickets.  
  
"Hi!" Lizzie greeted as she joined him. She got out some money for the movie. "Two for 'Night of the Bloody Corpses' please," she put her money on the counter as she asked the seller for the tickets. Gordo put his money next to hers.  
  
"Here you go," the old man took the money and gave them their tickets.  
  
"I can't believe this movie is only PG-13! It looks so scary from the commercials!" Lizzie exclaimed. They went through the concession stand line, deciding to split a bag of popcorn and a cup of Sprite.  
  
"Come on, the previews are starting," Gordo whispered. Their theater was already dark, and they had trouble seeing where they were going. Gordo reached back and grabbed Lizzie's wrist, making sure they stayed together as he led her down to the center rows. They sat down in two empty seats.  
  
The movie was horrifying. Bloody bodies of the deceased jumped out of nowhere, chasing the teenage boy and girl in the movie. Lizzie tried to remain calm, but she gripped the arms of her chair in terror.  
  
At one point half way through the movie, three headless corpses leaped out and grabbed the couple on screen. Lizzie let out a squeal and without thinking, shielded her eyes with Gordo's shoulder. Gordo chuckled, but wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Lizzie was ashamed of herself. She couldn't understand why she was so freaked out! But she didn't pull out of Gordo's grasp. It was comfortable, and seemed natural. Not to mention it made the movie seem less scary.  
  
"Wow, you smell like…" Gordo whispered, then inhaled again. "Flowers and coconuts."  
  
Lizzie smiled, then nodded.  
  
The movie ended with the teenage couple banishing the corpses back to their graves. They stood beside the cemetery, covered with dirt and blood, but in the perfect Hollywood ending, began to kiss passionately.  
  
Lizzie suddenly became very aware of Gordo's closeness. She gulped down a swig of soda, using the movement as an attempt to distance herself from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Lizzie mumbled, and stopped fidgeting. The couple on screen were still kissing.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Gordo whispered, but his eyes continued to look forward.  
  
Lizzie turned in surprise. "No, you?" she asked.  
  
Gordo shook his head no. "I don't think I'd even know what to do."  
  
"Me neither," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Are we too good of friends to ever be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gordo asked. The credits were rolling now, and everyone was filing out of the theater except for them.  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said with a smile. She played with her bangle bracelet. "I used to like you."  
  
"I used to like you too," Gordo laughed. "So what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll never know," Lizzie said. She turned to look at Gordo. They didn't talk for a second, just looked at each other. The theater was empty now.  
  
"Lizzie, can I kiss you?' Gordo asked quietly.  
  
Lizzie tried to hide her shock by coughing. "Are you serious?" she asked.  
  
"100% serious," Gordo replied.  
  
"Yes," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo raised his hand to her chin. He leaned in and she closed her eyes. His lips met hers, brushing them softly. He closed his eyes then too, and his lips met hers again, harder this time, and longer.  
  
After a few seconds they parted. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and saw Gordo smiling at her. She smiled back and stood up.  
  
"Wanna get some ice cream?" Gordo asked, standing up too.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie answered. They started to walk up the aisle towards the exit. "And Gordo don't tell Miranda about this."  
  
~*~  
  
Note: Technically that is the end. Should I write more though? I could take the story further if I wanted to. Tell me what you think please! 


	2. Miranda Wants The Details

~*~  
  
Author's Note: Thankz to all you peeps who reviewed my first chapter! I decided to write more, just cuz of you! ::hugs::  
  
~*~  
  
-Eleventh Grade- (they're all 17-ish now)  
  
-School-  
  
"Lizzie! Let's go! Gordo's waiting for us at the Digital Bean!" Miranda whined, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Gimme a sec!" Lizzie told her best friend, then turned back to her boyfriend. "I gotta go. Call me after the football game, k?"  
  
"OK," he smiled and kissed her, before walking down the school corridor. Lizzie watched him go, staring at the varsity jacket she knew so well.  
  
"Please tell me again HOW I'm going out with Ethan Craft!" Lizzie giggled with delight.  
  
"You've gone through this a hundred times Lizzie," Miranda said impatiently. "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
-the Digital Bean-  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Gordo asked, tapping his wristwatch.  
  
"If you guys had a boyfriend or girlfriend, you would understand how important it is to spend time with them," Lizzie huffed, sitting down next to Gordo.  
  
Miranda made a face at her before sitting down at the table too. "Don't act so high and mighty Lizzie. Before Ethan, you hadn't even KISSED a boy before."  
  
"Yes I had!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Who then?" Miranda demanded.  
  
"I-I can't tell you…" Lizzie said, her eyes not meeting Miranda's.  
  
"You're probably lying! Or if you're not, it was probably some dork who couldn't get anyone else to kiss him!" Miranda's voice was saturated with frusturation.  
  
"Hey! You don't know that!" Gordo cut in. Lizzie looked up, waiting to see what he'd say. "Just leave her alone," he finished weakly, turning away from Miranda's calculating stare.  
  
"Why are you sticking up for her? She's suddenly forgetting her best friends because of Ethan!" Miranda said pointedly.  
  
"Aww, Miranda! That's not true! I couldn't ever forget you guys! I love you!" Lizzie said, putting one arm each around them. "You're my best friends, and no guy can ever change that."  
  
Miranda's anger dissolved, and she smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"No hard feelings?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No hard feelings," Miranda replied, then asked with a sly grin. "So this guy, why can't you tell us who it was?"  
  
"Because he is very special to me, and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship by bringing up some childish event that happened a couple of years ago," Lizzie said.  
  
"So you're friends with him still?" Miranda asked excitedly, then started to list names of boys at their school.  
  
"No. Nope. Nuh-uh," Lizzie shook her head to each one, chuckling to herself.  
  
"Fine, be that way," Miranda pouted. "But answer one question," Miranda said, and Lizzie nodded. "Was he a good kisser?"  
  
Lizzie blushed and Gordo began to choke on his drink.  
  
"You ok Gordo?" Miranda asked with concern, patting his back. He nodded, wiped his mouth, and waited to hear Lizzie's answer.  
  
"Sooo?" Miranda prompted her.  
  
"Well-" Lizzie cleared her throat. "I don't have much to compare him to of course, but… It was wonderful. It was everything that I imagined a first kiss should be: beautiful, serene, and just plain fabulous." Lizzie realized that she was staring off into nowhere. She blushed again and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"He sounds awesome," Miranda sighed. "Why can't I find a guy like him?"  
  
Lizzie's eyes met Gordo's across the table, and they remained locked for several seconds.  
  
"Guys?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo broke their gaze and turned to her.  
  
"You guys are scaring me. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Gordo was your first kiss!" Miranda broke into hysterical laughter, not even noticing that Lizzie and Gordo didn't bother to join in. 


	3. Mini Putt-Putt

~*~  
  
Author's note: Thankz again for all of your replies! You guys are awesome! I have a question tho. Do people like long or short stories better? Cuz I could finish this in like, 5 more chapters at the most, or I could add more storylines and make it longer. Please tell me what you think!  
  
~*~  
  
Lizzie walked hand in hand with Ethan over to the next course. Miranda and Gordo followed behind and the orange neon light blinking "Mini Putt-Putt" cast a strange color on their faces.  
  
"Ethan, you're so funny," Lizzie was giggling as Miranda and Gordo finally caught up.  
  
"My turn," Ethan put down his blue golf ball and hit it with his club. The ball bounced off a wall and rolled to a stop five feet from the hole.  
  
"Phh," Gordo snorted.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better," Ethan turned to him with a scowl.  
  
"OK, I'll show you," Gordo retorted, as he set up his shot. He swung and hit the ball. It rolled right into the hole.  
  
"Lucky shot," Ethan said, still scowling.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda glanced at each other, their eyebrows raised.  
  
"Uh, we gotta go to the restroom," Miranda said. "Keep playing without us."  
  
Neither guy looked over. Ethan was getting ready for his next shot.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda went inside and into the ladies' restroom. They stood in front of the mirror, fixing their hair.  
  
"What is their problem?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie sighed. "They've been competing all night!"  
  
"You don't think that-," Miranda turned to Lizzie with excitement, "That Gordo likes you!?"  
  
"What?!" Lizzie looked surprised. "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember! Why would he like me?"  
  
"Maybe he's jealous of Ethan! He sees that you're head over heels for him and he wants to be that guy!" Miranda squealed. "Which would explain the rancid competition between them!"  
  
"Do you really think so?" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Miranda asked. "Oh my God! You like Gordo too! That's so cute!"  
  
"I didn't say that!" Lizzie blushed. "Honestly, I don't know what I feel for Gordo. It's so confusing… Come on, let's go," she turned and walked out.  
  
Miranda pranced after her singing, "Lizzie and Gordo sitting in a tree, K-I- S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"Stop! That's so childish! We're in eleventh grade for goodness sake!" Lizzie told her.  
  
Miranda lowered her voice to a whisper, but continued singing until Lizzie glared at her.  
  
They went out and found the guys, who had already finished their game and seemed to be engaging in a stare down contest.  
  
"Ethan?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie!" Ethan looked up with surprise. "Didn't hear you come up," he said as he got up and kissed her.  
  
"I'm going home. Do either of you want a ride?" Gordo asked Miranda and Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Miranda said.  
  
"I'll take Lizzie home," Ethan grinned at her.  
  
"It's alright, I'll go with Gordo and Miranda," Lizzie said. "I live closer to them, so it'll be less out of the way."  
  
"Fine. We're going to that dance tomorrow night, right?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie answered. She turned to Miranda and Gordo. "Are you guys gonna go?"  
  
"Oh, let's go together Gordo!" Miranda said. "As friends of course."  
  
"I guess so," Gordo answered.  
  
They all said their goodbyes and got into their cars to drive home.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know that chapter was kind of pointless, but I'm setting it up for some stuff, ya know? Plus, I wanna know if you guys want a long or short story. So please reply and tell me! Thankz! 


	4. The Dance

~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, well most of you said you like long stories better, so long story it is! I just hope I don't get all distracted and make the story boring, LoL. I'm trying to think of some storylines to keep the story going, so please bear with me! It will be a Lizzie and Gordo story towards the end, but it might take awhile to get there!  
  
~*~  
  
-Gordo's Car-  
  
Gordo drove Miranda home first, dropping her off and watching to make sure she made it inside. He drove Lizzie to her house next. He pulled into her drive way and waited for her to get out.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked as she unbuckled.  
  
"Yeah?" Gordo turned to her.  
  
"You get along OK with Ethan right?" Lizzie asked, biting her lip. "You guys seemed a little tense tonight."  
  
"I don't see what you like about him Lizzie, I never did," Gordo said quietly.  
  
Lizzie smiled slightly. "It's hard to explain. How can you put into words the way you feel about someone?"  
  
"Easy," Gordo looked straight into Lizzie's eyes, "You can say that that person means the world to you, that they're the reason that you wake up in the morning, and the person who you think about when you go to sleep at night. That you can laugh and cry with them and never feel embarrassed. That they're your best friend and you would do anything and everything to protect them."  
  
Lizzie searched Gordo's eyes with her own, trying to decide if he was trying to tell her something.  
  
"You'd better go. You know how strict your parents are about curfew," Gordo turned back forward.  
  
"Gordo…" Lizzie tried to think of what to say.  
  
"Just go," Gordo said, refusing to turn to her.  
  
Lizzie looked at him for a second before getting out silently.  
  
~*~  
  
-The School Gymnasium-  
  
"I love this song!" Lizzie squealed. She grabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. *NSYNC music played over the loudspeaker. "I can't believe that the dance has a whole 2000 theme! I feel like I'm in middle school again!" Lizzie giggled as Ethan swung her around.  
  
"This brings back memories!" Miranda called from a few feet away where she was dancing with Gordo. The music was so loud that Lizzie and Ethan could barely hear her.  
  
The song ended and the four of them walked over to get some refreshments.  
  
"This is so fun," Lizzie smiled. "It's like double dating!"  
  
"Except Gordo and I aren't really dating," Miranda laughed.  
  
"Do you wanna go out some time?" Gordo asked. Miranda stopped laughing and Lizzie and Ethan looked over in surprise.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked, checking to see if she heard right.  
  
"Do you want to catch a movie, just the two of us?" Gordo asked.  
  
Miranda looked over at Lizzie, who shrugged. "I guess," Miranda answered weakly.  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at say, 7:00 next Saturday?" Gordo asked. Miranda nodded, still slightly dazed from his unexpected offer.  
  
"I see some friends, I'll be right back," Ethan said. He kissed Lizzie and went off.  
  
"I see someone I want to say hi to too," Gordo said and wandered off towards the other side of the gym.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Miranda asked in disbelief.  
  
"I know! Gordo just asked you out!" Lizzie said, equally shocked.  
  
"You don't have a problem with that right?" Miranda asked. "I know that you said-"  
  
"I don't have ANY problems with that," Lizzie smiled, not even allowing Miranda to finish her sentence. "I'm happy for you guys! My two best friends together, what could be better?"  
  
"Well, if you ever change your mind, just tell me," Miranda said. "You'll always come first and I don't want to intrude on Gordo if you have any feelings at all for him."  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie smiled and they hugged each other.  
  
"Oh, I see someone, I'll be right back!" Miranda waved and walked off.  
  
"Bye…" Lizzie's smile immediately faded. She turned back to the snack table, her eyes full of hurt. "I thought that last night in the car he was saying that he likes me…"  
  
"What?" Lizzie jumped at the sound of Ethan's voice and turned around.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"You were saying something," Ethan said.  
  
"Really? Oh, I must have been thinking out loud. It was nothing," Lizzie put on a cheerful guise. "Let's go dance!"  
  
Ethan took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Another song from the year 2000 was playing, but it was a slow one this time. Ethan wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist and began to rock back and forth in beat with the music. Lizzie put her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest, turning her face so that she could still see the crowd around them. She watched as Gordo went over to Miranda and asked her to dance. They walked onto the dance floor and began to move to the music. They seemed to be enjoying each other, but it pained Lizzie to watch. Lizzie tried to look away, but couldn't. Gordo looked over at Lizzie and their eyes met.  
  
"Lizzie?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Mmm?" Lizzie looked up into his face.  
  
"You seem distracted," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have so much on my mind," Lizzie said. She looked back over at where Gordo and Miranda were dancing, but they were in conversation now. "Can we get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah," Ethan smiled and led her out to his car.  
  
He drove for awhile before Lizzie noticed that it wasn't the way to her house.  
  
"Where are we going Ethan?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to get out of there. You didn't say you wanted to go home," Ethan smiled. He pulled into a dark park. He got out of the car and got a blanket out from his trunk. "Come on!" he called to Lizzie as he spread the blanket onto the hood of the car.  
  
"What's this?" Lizzie asked as she got out.  
  
"I always keep this in the trunk in case I get trapped in a snow storm," Ethan winked at her. He climbed onto the car and patted the blanket next to him.  
  
Lizzie sat beside him. Ethan put his arm around her shoulders and they stared up into the sky. "The stars are so beautiful," Lizzie sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Ethan agreed. He looked at her, studying her face before leaning over and trying to kiss her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ethan. I'm not really in the mood right now," Lizzie pulled away.  
  
"Come on, you don't have to be in a mood to make out with your boyfriend," Ethan said, visually annoyed.  
  
"I said I don't want to," Lizzie said.  
  
"Come on," Ethan said. He leaned in again.  
  
"I said no! Take me home," Lizzie slid of the car and climbed back into the passenger seat.  
  
"Fine," Ethan grumbled. He got in and drove her home, but they didn't talk the entire way.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Mother To Daughter Talk

~*~  
  
Author's note: Thankz for the reviews once again! (KawaiiLizard, you cracked me up =D) Hmm, I didn't even consider whether or not Gordo asking Miranda out would be Gordo-ish, but don't worry, I was gonna have it all end good! Cuz I couldn't see Gordo hurting her either! And "fluffy"? I'm new to fanfiction.net, so I have no idea what that means! LoL It sounds derogatory tho… Maybe it means pointless? Er… Someone please explain! LoL. But if it does mean pointless, then yeah, I agree. I wasn't trying to write a Pulitzer Prize winning novel! LoL  
  
Oh yeah… Adding to the note in the very first chapter, we'll just pretend that Gordo never kissed that girl either. What girl, I have no idea, I seemed to have missed that episode! How? I'm not sure… Oh yeah, and stupid me, I forgot to mention to forget that Lizzie kissed Aaron Carter! ::slaps self:: How could I forget that lil cutie? LoL But we're pretending those things never happened cuz it was 'posed to be their first kiss, ya know?  
  
~*~  
  
-Lizzie's Room-  
  
"Did you guys see what happened to Kate in the hall after first period?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were having a three-way conversation on the phone. Lizzie lay on her bed, her head propped up on her pillows and her feet hanging over the edge. She twitched her ankles so that her sandals slapped against the bottom of her feet.  
  
"Yeah, the look on her face was priceless," Gordo chuckled.  
  
Lizzie sighed and rolled onto her side, staring at her *NSYNC poster, wondering why she still had their poster on her wall.  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie answered.  
  
"What's wrong? You're so quiet," Miranda commented.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Lizzie said. She heard the floorboards creaking behind her and sat up just in time to see Matt and Lanny running out the door. "Stay out of my room or I'm telling Mom!" she called after them. She made an exasperated noise and threw herself back onto her pillows so fast that she bounced off and rolled onto the floor. "Ow!" she rubbed her injured elbow as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened?" Gordo was asking.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," Lizzie mumbled.  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong? You can't tell me that something's not with you tonight," Miranda insisted.  
  
"I'm good. Stop pestering me," Lizzie said. She flopped back onto her bed. "Hey, I gotta go… I have…" she tried to think of an excuse, "homework! I have homework to do!"  
  
"You told me earlier that you had finished it all," Miranda interjected.  
  
"I forgot to do something. I really have to go. Bye," Lizzie said, hanging up before either of them had a chance to question her further. She buried her face in her pillows and lay quietly for a few seconds before hearing a knock at her door. She lifted her head and saw her mom.  
  
"Lizzie? You know you can talk to me if you have problems," Jo said, coming in and sitting next to her daughter. She rubbed Lizzie's back softly.  
  
"Have you ever been confused about how you feel about a guy?" Lizzie asked. She rested her chin on her hands.  
  
"Oh, is this about Ethan?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well, not really," Lizzie sighed.  
  
"If you tell me more, maybe I can help you out," Jo said.  
  
"Well, I like this guy, but I can't tell if he likes me. I thought he did, but then he asked out my friend. Now I have this big jumble of feelings and I can't tell what I think anymore. And then there's Ethan. I'm so confused!" Lizzie buried her face in her pillow again.  
  
Jo gave her all-knowing mother's smile before rolling Lizzie over onto her back. "I think that if you aren't sure how you feel about this guy, then don't pursue him. What happens if you get him, and it turns out you DON'T like him? You'll already have pushed Ethan away at that point. If your friend is happy with that guy, than let her be happy," she advised.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Thanks Mom," she sat up and hugged her. "I'll just stay with Ethan and try to forget about the other guy."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jo kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Mom! I'm 17 now!" Lizzie wiped her forehead off and smiled.  
  
"But you'll always be my little girl!" Jo smiled.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and laughed softly.  
  
"But you'll always be my lil' girl!" a falsetto voice mocked from the doorway.  
  
"Matt!" Lizzie and Jo said in unison. Lizzie threw her pillow as he ran away, laughing maniacally. 


	6. Miranda Finds Out

~*~  
  
Author's note: Sorry that it took me so long to update! I was actually thinking of not finishing it, but I got a really nice email from either Pat or Pam! Thankz for the note! =D  
  
~*~  
  
-the local park-  
  
Lizzie sat on the park bench waiting for Miranda. She watched as people walked by, holding hands, pulling little kids along, and humming to themselves. She took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Hey," Miranda said, startling Lizzie and pulling her mind back to Earth.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"So you're probably wondering why I told you to meet me here, right?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, well kinda," Lizzie laughed softly.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you," Miranda sat down on the bench. "You seem so distracted lately. Last night on the phone you totally brushed us off."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just had so much on my mind lately," Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Miranda asked. "This doesn't hafta do with me and Gordo going out tonight, does it? I thought you said you were ok with it."  
  
"I am! It's just…" Lizzie sighed again. "OK, I need to start in the beginning. A couple of years ago, you couldn't come to the movies with us, so Gordo and I went by ourselves. Well, one thing led to another and Gordo and I…" she looked over at Miranda, who was waiting expectantly, "we kissed."  
  
"You WHAT?!" Miranda nearly fell off the bench. "Oh my goodness! The guy that you kissed before Ethan was GORDO? Lizzie!" she shrieked and slapped Lizzie's shoulder playfully. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I wanted to! I couldn't! I mean it was GORDO for goodness' sake!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
Miranda got serious suddenly. "Wait, so you don't want me to go out with Gordo tonight then?"  
  
"No! No, I didn't say that! I want you to! Seriously," Lizzie said firmly. "I've don't have feelings for Gordo at all."  
  
"So why have you been acting so weird lately?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"Well, truthfully, I thought that I might like him as more than a friend," Lizzie explained. "But I thought about it and if he likes you, I don't have a problem with it. I have Ethan. Gordo is a great guy, but I've had a big crush on Ethan since forever!"  
  
"You're sure?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Positive," Lizzie smiled. "Good luck with him, if you end up going out seriously or anything." She reached over to hug Miranda.  
  
"Thanks, but I have the sneaking suspicion that he's not seriously pursuing a relationship," Miranda said.  
  
~*~  
  
-the movie theater-  
  
Gordo walked down the aisle slowly in the dark. He squinted, trying to find Miranda. He was successful, and sat down next to her. "I got us some more popcorn," he whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Miranda whispered back, and reached into the bucket for a handful. "Isn't this movie great?" she asked, not even taking her eyes of the screen.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I can't concentrate," Gordo said. "I keep thinking about this movie I saw with Lizzie once."  
  
Miranda turned suddenly. "The one that I couldn't go to with you?"  
  
"Yeah…" Gordo answered suspiciously. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Gordo, come with me," Miranda stood up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him outside of the theater.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" Gordo grumbled, but didn't resist.  
  
"Gordo, I know what happened at that movie!" Miranda said when they had gotten out and closed the doors.  
  
"What? How?" Gordo asked in surprise.  
  
"Lizzie told me!" Miranda answered. "Gordo, you still have feelings for Lizzie, don't you?"  
  
"What? No!" Gordo protested.  
  
"Admit it!" Miranda demanded.  
  
"I never could keep a secret from you, could I?" Gordo asked, then sat down on a bench against the wall.  
  
"I knew it!" Miranda grinned triumphantly.  
  
"So? What does it matter? She likes Ethan, not me…" Gordo mumbled. "Miranda, I'm sorry for asking you out on this date. I thought maybe it would get my mind off Lizzie. It was so unlike me."  
  
"I don't care! We have work to do!" Miranda practically pranced off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gordo got up to follow her.  
  
"You'll see when it's all over! And you'll thank me for it too!" Miranda called back.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Movie Night

~*~  
  
Author's note: Sorry that there's such big time spaces between chapters! I don't get on the computer as much as I used to!  
  
~*~  
  
-Lizzie's house-  
  
-Friday-  
  
Lizzie tidied up the living room quickly before checking her hair in the mirror. She had finally convinced her parents to leave and take Matt with them. The house was empty and Miranda, Gordo, and Ethan were on their way over. Ethan was supposed to stop at Blockbuster and pick up a movie.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Lizzie rushed to answer the door. Miranda and Gordo stepped in.  
  
"Hey guys! Ethan should be here any minute. Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right back," Lizzie smiled, than turned to go upstairs. Miranda followed her to her room.  
  
"Why don't you have that Tommy Girl perfume on?" Miranda asked, leaning over to smell Lizzie.  
  
"Because," Lizzie backed up in surprise, "Ethan doesn't really like it."  
  
"Well, Gordo DOES," Miranda sighed, picked up the perfume bottle, and squirted three quick puffs of spray on Lizzie's neck and arms.  
  
"Whoa, what's the big idea?" Lizzie scrunched up her nose and waved the thick air.  
  
"Perfect outfit! I remember Gordo saying he liked that shirt on you 'cause it brought out the color in your eyes!" Miranda commented as the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Ohh, Ethan's here!" Lizzie smiled, grabbed her bracelet and slipped it on before rushing downstairs to let Ethan in.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Ethan smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Hey! Let's make popcorn!" Miranda yanked Lizzie towards the kitchen. "Gordo's in the living room! You can go in there!" she called over her shoulder to Ethan, who stood in a surprised mid-lean.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing! I just want some popcorn," Miranda answered weakly, not able to meet Lizzie's eyes.  
  
"Miranda, does this have anything to do with me and Gordo?" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"You and me what?" Gordo asked from the doorway. Both girls turned in surprise.  
  
"Oh, you and me… having a great fondness for popcorn!" Lizzie said, holding up a package of Jolly Time popcorn.  
  
"Yeah… Well, I just came to get a drink," Gordo said, grabbing a can of soda from a fridge. He looked at both girls suspiciously before walking out.  
  
"You make the popcorn, I'm going to go spend time with my boyfriend," Lizzie said, following Gordo to the living room.  
  
"Chips! I want chips instead!" Miranda grabbed a bag off the counter and hurried after the others. When they got to living room, Lizzie sat next to Ethan. Gordo was on her other side. "I'll put in the movie," Miranda said. She grabbed the tape from where Ethan had set it down and took it out, reading the title, "Night of the Bloody Corpses" out loud.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Hey! This is isn't the movie that you guys saw when you… Is it?" Miranda grinned wickedly.  
  
"When who what?" Ethan asked confusedly.  
  
"Nothing," Lizzie answered, practically shrinking down into the cushions of the couch.  
  
Miranda smiled, put in the tape, and sat down on the couch, pushing Lizzie towards Gordo so that she could sit next to Ethan.  
  
"Hey! I think I should sit next to Ethan!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Don't worry, Gordo won't bite," Miranda said. "This is my favorite part of the couch!" she wiggled for a few seconds before turning to Ethan. "Turn off the lights please." Ethan switched off the lamp.  
  
They watched the movie in silence. Lizzie was very stiff, and very aware that her leg was against Gordo's. She studied him out of the corner of her eye. He had grown up over the years, and was a lot more mature looking. She wondered if kissing him now would be the same as kissing him back than.  
  
"Lizzie, you ok?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie sat up straight. She hadn't even realized she had been slowly leaning towards him when she was lost in her thoughts. "Yeah," she answered, grateful that the dark lighting hid her blush. She looked ahead, keeping her eyes on the screen, even when she felt him lean towards her.  
  
"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Gordo whispered. His mouth was right next to her ear and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She nodded faintly as she turned towards him. The movie was nearly over now, and the infamous kissing scene on the edge of the graveyard was playing, the scene that had spurred that unforgettable kiss years ago. Their faces were just inches apart.  
  
Ethan's sneeze broke the moment. Lizzie and Gordo both sat up straight again, looking at the screen. Miranda winced. Ethan wiped his hand on his sleeve.  
  
"I gotta go use the restroom," Lizzie said quietly and left the room.  
  
The credits were rolling now, and Gordo stood up, checking his watch. "I know I said I could stay longer, but I just remembered that I have something to do tomorrow morning, so I should go."  
  
"Well, you're my ride, so I guess I'm coming too," Miranda said, standing up. A few minutes later, everyone had said goodbye and Gordo and Miranda were driving off.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Lizzie's Confusion

~*~  
  
Author's Note: Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it? I had planned out the whole story, but it was so long ago, that I forgot what I was going to do for the rest, LoL. I even had to go read some of the chapters so that I could remember what had happened! I guess I'm just going to wing it =D Thanks for the reviews! ::hugs:: I'm thinking there'll be about two or three more chapters to go, but they'll prolly be kinda short and maybe a lil corny.  
  
~*~  
  
-Lizzie's House- -Friday Night- (continued on from the last chapter)  
  
"That was a good movie," Ethan smiled and stretched his arms far above his head. Lizzie switched the lamp on and turned to watch. His tanned arms flexed their muscles impressively in the soft light. He stopped and smiled even wider at her before patting the couch next to him. "I believe your parents won't be home for another hour," he said and a mischievous glint danced in his eyes.  
  
Lizzie knew she shouldn't. A million thoughts raced through her mind. A picture of Gordo appeared. She looked at Ethan, knowing that she had pined over him throughout junior high. She forced herself to smile, and the picture of Gordo faded. She sat down next to Ethan and immediately he leaned over and began kissing her.  
  
His hands clumsily ran through her hair as his mouth covered hers. She tried her best to feel romantic, but something just wasn't right. She felt foggy and there was a pounding that echoed throughout her head. His hands moved down her shirt and just as it seemed he was about to lift it off her, something she wasn't so sure about, they heard a sound in the doorway. They broke apart and looked to see Gordo standing there.  
  
"Gordo! What are you doing here?" Lizzie smoothed down her hair and adjusted her shirt.  
  
"I uh-- I." Gordo stammered. His eyes were full of emotion, but Lizzie couldn't decipher which ones. "I forgot my wallet on the end table," he pointed to the billfold next to the lamp. "I knocked, but no one answered. I figured Lizzie had gone upstairs, so I just let myself in. I didn't know that you were still here," he looked at Ethan and Lizzie was sure she saw anger flash across his face.  
  
"Yeah, sure Gord-on," Ethan reached across Lizzie, grabbed the wallet, and tossed it at him.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, Miranda's in the car," Gordo looked one last time at Lizzie, almost with disappointment, before walking out.  
  
"Thank goodness he's gone," Ethan rolled his eyes than moved toward Lizzie.  
  
"Ethan, I don't feel well. I'm just going to head up to bed," Lizzie put up her hand to fend him off.  
  
"Ohh, I see," Ethan got up and headed towards the stairs with a grin.  
  
"No. Ethan, I mean alone. I seriously don't feel good," Lizzie said, getting up.  
  
"Oh. OK, than," he looked at her with confusion.  
  
"See ya later. Call me," Lizzie opened the front door and saw Gordo's car rolling down the street.  
  
"Bye," Ethan stole one last kiss before going out to his car.  
  
Lizzie sighed and closed the door. She flopped onto the vacant couch and closed her eyes, so confused that she couldn't think straight. She started to doze off but sat up fifteen minutes later when a loud knocking on the front door startled her. She got up and opened it.  
  
"Lizzie, as someone who your mother trusts, I can't allow this to--" Gordo started as he marched into the living room, but stopped short when he saw it was empty. "Where's Ethan?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"He went home Gordo, like you were supposed to," Lizzie rolled her eyes and shut the door. She walked past him and took her warm spot on the couch.  
  
"I was. But after I dropped Miranda off, I looped back this way. I couldn't stand the thought of you and Ethan in this house alone together," Ethan sat next to her, pushing his dark hair back and resting his head on the back of the couch.  
  
"You've always been such a great friend," Lizzie smiled. She scooted down the couch so that her head was resting on his thigh. She stared at the blank TV. Her headache was getting worse and there were spots swirling across her vision.  
  
"Are you OK?" Gordo asked in concern.  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie's eyes were only half open and her head lulled to the side.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo felt her forehead. "You're burning up! Lizzie wake up!" He patted her pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm up," Lizzie groaned. She sat up but immediately fell back to his lap, this time her eyes completely closed.  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo sat her back up and balanced her on the back of the couch. He ran to the kitchen and got a cool rag. As he wiped her face, her eyes fluttered opened.  
  
"Gordo? I have something to tell you," she said softly. "I don't like Ethan. I can't even kiss him without thinking about--" she seemed to lose focus and stopped talking.  
  
"We have to get you to the hospital," Gordo told her. "Can you walk? Come on, I'll help you." He helped her up and than put one arm around her waist. After walking her to his car, he drove to the nearest emergency room. "Come on, Lizzie," he said worriedly, as he got her out and up to the doors. The ER was almost empty. He dragged her up to the counter and explained what had happened. Immediately doctors came out and put her into a wheelchair, then wheeled her down the hall.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, can you get in contact with Ms. McGuire's parents?" the receptionist asked him as he stared after Lizzie. "Mr. Gordon?"  
  
"Uh?" he turned reluctantly to the woman. "Oh, yeah." He pulled his cell phone and called Jo McGuire, then sank wearily into an uncomfortable gray waiting room chair, staring down the hall where Lizzie had just disappeared.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
